Just Wanna Be With You
by Naleyluv4ever
Summary: Gabi has always lived in Albuquerque with her father. Gabi's father married Chad's mother years ago. Ryan, Troy, Shar, Zeke, Kelsi, Taylor and Jason are there too. Follow the lives of these 10 friends though life and all the obstacles along the way.
1. Summary

Just Wanna Be With You

Summary: Gabriella Montez has always lived in Albuquerque with her father. Her mother died during childbirth. She is dating Troy and is best friends with both Ryan and Taylor. Gabriella's father married Chad's mother when both Gabi and Chad were 6 years old. Chad's father left before Chad was even born. The parents adopted each others child so Chad's last name is Montez instead of Danforth. Gabi and Chad have always seen each other as brother and sister and their parents as mom and dad. Chad is dating Ryan and is best friends with Troy. Sharpay and Ryan don't get along that well so Ryan spends most of his time at Gabi and Chad's house. However Sharpay is still part of the gang since she is dating Zeke. Jason is dating Martha. Taylor and Kelsi are currently single. Follow the lives of these 10 friends though life and all the obstacles along the way.

Coming to a computer screen near you…


	2. Last Day of Junior Year

_Chapter 1 – Last Day of Junior Year_

The gang was sitting in homeroom waiting for the bell to ring to signal the start of summer. Ms. Darbus was going on about something with only Sharpay really listening. Taylor and Kelsi were both hoping that they would get a boyfriend this summer and not be the only single ones. Ryan was thinking about all the good times he could have with his boyfriend, Chad and all the new choreography he wanted to try out. Zeke was thinking about all the treats he could bake Sharpay. Chad was thinking about all the dates he wanted to take Ryan on. Gabi and Troy were thinking about each other and so were Jason and Martha. The one thing that was on most peoples minds except for Ryan's was getting a job. The clock was getting closer to three and everyone was now watching the seconds tick away even Sharpay. At three the bell finally rang and summer break was upon the gang.

"Finally no more worrying about anything for three whole months. It is time to have fun." Chad said once the gang was gathered together by their cars.

"Except that you, me, Jay, and Z have that two week basketball camp before summer can officially begin." Troy pointed out.

"Thanks for reminding me about that Troy, now what am I going to do for those two weeks that Chad's gone." Ryan said with a frown.

"Ry, you and I can hang out since we will both be guy less." Gabi said.

"Just wait baby these next two weeks will be gone before you know it and I will be back here and with you." Chad told Ryan and ended it with a kiss.

"Aw, see that is why I need a boyfriend." Commented Taylor.

"Look, not that I don't love standing around campus but can we get out of here it is summer after all." Sharpay said with a glare at her brother because his complaint kept them here longer at least to her it did.

"Shar, we will leave when we are good and ready, if you don't like it then leave yourself." Ryan shot back at her.

"We probably should get going. So where to?" Troy said to stop any argument.

The gang took another fifteen minutes to finally decide where they were going to go and they almost all agreed to go to Kelsi's house since it was the closest place. Sharpay was the only one who didn't really want to go there. The gang just hung out together and started to talk about all of their plans for the summer, while Sharpay just sat with Zeke putting up with everyone else. Like her twin she was sad that her boyfriend was going away for two weeks so she had decided to spend as much time with him as possible before he left even if the meant not having the best time. When it came time for dinner they ordered pizza. Zeke then decided to make some cookies for everyone so he and Sharpay headed into the kitchen for the next hour. Just before it was time to leave for the night Shar decided to tell Zeke and Kelsi the news she had for them and of course to tell them in front of the whole group too.

"Zeke and Kelsi I have some news for you guys. I got you guys some jobs." Zeke and Kelsi were happy about that and the rest of the gang was shocked since Shar did something nice for someone besides her boyfriend and even that was a stretch at times. Kelsi decided to break the silence.

"Thanks, Sharpay. What are the jobs?"

"Well, Kels the pianist at my parents country club has moved so I helped them find a new one for the summer, you. And Zeke baby, Chef Michaels needed some help so you have a job there too."

"That is so sweet of you baby." Zeke said then kissed her.

Ryan then decided that he was not going to be out done by his sister. He planned to help the rest of his friends get jobs at Lava Springs too. After all his parents did own the place and the manager did like him better since he was the nice twin. Besides, it would piss Shar off if the whole group was working at the club not just the ones that she could actually be around and not feel weird about it.

The gang then all went their separate ways home with their minds on their perfect summer before senior year. If only they knew how wrong they were going to be.

**AN: Please review. I like opening my email and seeing reviews there. I have ideas for this story but could always use some more so let me know if you have any ideas too. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter.**


	3. First part of summer

_Chapter 2: First part of summer_

The morning that the guys left for basketball camp, Ryan put his plan into action. First he went to his parents and asked that if there were jobs available could his friends be the first ones considered for them. His dad thought about it and agreed. Next, Ryan called Mr. Fulton and asked him if there were any jobs still available at Lava Springs. At first Mr. Fulton laughed and then asked Ryan why he needed a job. Ryan told him it wasn't for him but for his friends. Mr. Fulton told Ryan he would look into it and get back to him shortly. After Ryan got off the phone he headed to the Montez house to hang out with his best friend since his boyfriend was not even in the same state as him because the basketball camp was out in California, Los Angeles to be more specific. It was a special camp that the Lakers host once every four years (AN: Not a really thing, made up for story) and only those high school and college students who will be seniors in the following school year got to attend so Ryan knew it was pretty special for Chad to attend.

Ryan pulled up outside Gabi's house right around noon. He and Gabi headed out to lunch. Gabi loved Ryan's car. His car is a red mustang convertible and what's even better is his car is not monogrammed like his sister's pink convertible. After lunch all the girls and Ryan hung out together. This occurred almost everyday of the two weeks that the guys were gone.

_With Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason at camp…_

When the guys got off the plane at LAX they could not believe that they were really in California let alone going to meet and attend a camp with the Lakers. They were also excited for their first trip away from any parents and for getting to stay in a hotel for two weeks. Chad and Troy were rooming together along with two other guys and so were Zeke and Jason. When the guys found out about the rooming arrangements Chad talked to Troy about something important.

_Flashback…_

"_Troy, can I talk to you about camp?"_

"_Sure, what's up?"_

"_It's about the rooming assignments."_

"_Yeah, so. You and I are in the same room along with two other guys."_

"_Exactly, two other guys too. That means four guys in two beds most likely."_

"_Ah, now I get what's on your mind. Don't worry about it. If that is the case we can share the bed. I know you wont come on to me and also that way you won't have to mention anything about you being gay to anyone else."_

"_Thank you. East High has been accepting and so has the whole town but you know these guys come from all over the country and I really don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."_

"_Chad I get it. Don't worry, none of us are going to mention it and I don't think anyone else will either. If they find out then we deal with it but till then just go with the flow."_

_End Flashback…_

Through the next two weeks the guys learned a lot that they could take back to the Wildcats and also had a good time seeing the sights in LA. Even with the camp, all four boys would say that their favorite day was the day the whole camp went to Disneyland. The camp went the day before everyone was to head back home. Chad's sexuality didn't become an issue because no one found out he was gay.

_Back with Ryan and the girls…_

It was two days before the guys got back that Ryan received a call back from Mr. Fulton.

"Hello, Mr. Fulton. I hope that you have good news for me."

"As a matter of fact I do. I have six jobs open. Also I talked to your parents and they have offered to give your friends limited membership along with the jobs."

"What do you mean by limited membership?"

"I mean, Mr. Evans that your friends including the two already hired will be allowed use of the pool and spa on days when they are off or after the end of their shifts."

"What about eating in the dining room?"

"Only if they are guests of you or Miss Evans."

"Alright so what jobs are open?"

Mr. Fulton then proceeded to tell Ryan the jobs open and Ryan told him who should fill the roles. Ryan hated the fact that most of the jobs were in the kitchen and were grunt work but at least all his friends would be together. Ryan decided to tell his friends when the guys got back.

_The day the guys get back…_

Once the guys were unpacked from the camp they headed to the Montez house since it was centrally located. Well all but Zeke, he went off to go out with Shar alone. This meant Ryan could tell everyone without her there and not ruin the surprise on Monday when everyone started work and when the Evans moved to the club for the summer. About an hour after everyone got to the Montez house, Ryan decided to share his news.

"Hey guys, I have some news for you. I was able to get all of you jobs and limited membership to the club." Chad spoke up first.

"Baby that is amazing, but what exactly is limited membership?" Ryan then explained to everyone what Mr. Fulton had told him.

"That is so cool." Troy said then asked, "So, what are the jobs?"

"Please don't overreact to these jobs they were the only ones they had. The only reason I am saying this is because some of them are not the best in the world."

"I think at this point most of us will take what is available." Troy said.

"Alright, so Gabi you have a job as a lifeguard. Taylor you are in charge of member activities. Troy you get the job of assistant golf pro. Chad baby you get the job of waiter and if needed caddy. Martha you get to help prep meals. Jason you are also a waiter and if needed a caddy."

"Wait, they want me as an assistant golf pro. I don't understand." Troy said when Ryan was finished telling everyone the jobs.

"Well, Mr. Fulton told me all the jobs available and then I told him who would be best suited for the jobs from my knowledge of your guys' skills and since I knew that you were on the golf team it suited you. I knew Gabs took that course on being a lifeguard, and I know Taylor is great at organization. The other one I just had to give advice on who would be best suited for those jobs."

"Baby its fine, don't worry about it. I don't think any of us are mad. We have jobs for the summer and we get to see everyone. So what if these jobs aren't the best they are jobs that we can add to our resumes. It gives us a place to start."

"I'm glad you're not mad but just hope that you never have to caddy for my family since both my mom and I suck. My dad and Shar are really great golfers though."

"Ry, maybe I can help you with your golf game, and then you can show Shar that you are good at another skill."

"Thanks Troy, I may just do that. I would love to see the look on her face if I can golf correctly. That would be priceless."

After Ryan was done imagining his sister's face, the gang continued to hang out and really do nothing. That following Monday, the Evans family moved from their house to Lava Springs for the summer and everyone started their new jobs. The day they got there Shar was dealing with the talent show that happens in the middle of the summer so she didn't notice any of the other members of the gang working. She noticed on the next day however and couldn't believe it she thought she would get the summer away from them but no her brother just had to get involved and get them all jobs. Also on the day they arrived Ryan went to sign up for golf lessons and requested that only Troy teach him since he kind of already agreed to it. Ryan did feel weird about getting served on by his boyfriend and friend but he would get through it because it meant seeing them all the time. Of course Shar had no problem with Chad and Jason serving her. A lot of nights Chad actually stayed at Lava Springs in Ryan's room. Zeke did too some nights but in Sharpay's room. No one had any problems with the jobs they had and they all enjoyed the fact that they had limited memberships and took advantage of that as much as they could. The rest of the summer up to the talent show was uneventful and to everyone seemed great. Little did they know what lies around the corner for them this summer?

**AN: Please Review. I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter: Mid-summer talent show. If you have any ideas for what you think should happen at the talent show let me know.**


	4. MidSummer Talent Show

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

_Chapter 3: Mid-Summer Talent Show_

Every summer since Lava Springs was opened there is a mid-summer talent show. This was because Sharpay wanted another venue to show off her talent. Sharpay of course always made sure that she and her brother had an act together; this was only to prevent her brother from outshining her and keeping her from winning the Star Dazzle Award. This year however Ryan decided he was not going to do an act with her he was going to do his own act. Sharpay had no idea that he wanted to do his own act and Ryan was going to keep it that way for as long as possible. About two weeks before the show Sharpay decided to talk to her brother about "their" act. When she found out that she was on her own this year she was furious so much so that she screamed. Her scream was heard throughout the entire club. Plates were dropped, golf swings were interrupted, and everything just downright stopped for a minute after Sharpay's scream. Slowly life at the club picked up and returned to normal. The gang had a feeling about why Shar was screaming, but they were not a hundred percent sure so when they were off and went to hang with Ryan by the pool Chad asked him to be sure.

"Ry baby, was Sharpay screaming because told her you were doing your own act at the talent show?"

"Yes, but also because she found out that staff can participate this year."

"Wait, what do you mean that staff can take part in the talent show?" Gabi asked already with an idea for an act in mind.

"I mean that members of the staff can do acts in the talent show."

"Sweet, that means we have two weeks to come up with acts." Troy said.

Over the next two weeks the gang came up with acts for the talent show. They decided that not everyone needed to actually have acts in the show. Jason, Zeke and Taylor were not actually going to have a part in the show. But they would actually have to work at the show because any staff member not participating in the show had to work it. Out of everyone doing an act Chad was the most nervous since it was not something he did. Ryan didn't even know he was doing an act. He was going to do something that only Gabi knew he could do. Ryan was also nervous since it was his first time performing by himself. Not only that but he was going to display a skill that no one knew he had not even his sister and she was his twin. Once Shar knew that she was doing a solo act she had no problem picking one.

Finally the day of the talent show came. Any staff members performing only had to work a half day (Thanks to Ryan's doing of course) and any staff working at the show had the next morning off. When the sunset all participants had to be backstage, they could watch the show from the sides if they chose to. Since this show was all Sharpay's creation she decided that she was going to open the show, that way no one attending the show would be asleep by the time she came on stage. At exactly eight pm Mr. Fulton stepped on stage.

"Welcome to this year's Mid-Summer Talent Show. We here at Lava Springs hope you enjoy the show. To all those who are visiting for the first time welcome." Mr. Fulton made sure to say that since Troy's, Martha's, Chad's and Gabi's families had never been to Lava Springs and was told under no uncertain terms by Ryan that he was required to. "Opening this year's show is our own star, Sharpay Evans."

The makeshift curtain that they had dropped and a pink spotlight shown with Shar's signature monogram (SE) in it. Then the music to Madonna's _Material Girl_ started to play, when Shar started to sing the curtain opened to reveal Shar in a pink dress and pink gloves (think Sharpay from Night to Remember – prom scene from HSM 3).

Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're o.k.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away

They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light, that's right  
'cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always mister right, 'cause we are

[Chorus:]  
Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
[end of chorus]

Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
That's all right with me  
If they can't raise my interest then I  
Have to let them be

Some boys try and some boys lie but  
I don't let them play, no way  
Only boys who save their pennies  
Make my rainy day, 'cause we are

[chorus]

Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world  
[repeat]

Boys may come and boys may go  
And that's all right you see  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's

[chorus]

A material, a material, a material, a material world,

Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world

[repeat and fade]

When Shar had finished Mr. Fulton came back on stage and praised her. He then introduced the next act. Two acts after Sharpay sang Mr. Fulton introduced another one of the gang's acts.

"Next up we have one of our junior staffers doing a dance performance. Please welcome Martha Cox."

Martha did a hip hop dance routine to the song _Fame_ (from the 2009 movie _Fame_). After Martha came another performance from some of the gang.

"Our next act consists of three of our junior staffers please welcome to the stage Kelsi Neilson, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez."

All three headed on stage with Kelsi heading to the piano and then she started to play and sing.

[Kelsi:]  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words once upon a time  
Made you listen.  
There's a reason.

[Kelsi and Gabriella:]  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or happy ever after

[Troy and Gabriella:]

Your harmony to melody  
Is echoing inside my head  
A single voice (single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread

[Troy:]  
Oooh, you're pullin' me

[Gabriella:]  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong

[Troy:]  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us

[Troy and Gabriella:]

And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na oh  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (na na na na)  
You are the music in me

[Gabriella:]  
It's like I knew you before we met (before we met)  
Can't explain  
There's no name for it (no name for it)

[Troy and Gabriella:]

I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (so easy)  
'cause you see the real me (I see you)  
As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known

[Gabriella:]  
To hear your voice (hear your voice)  
Above the noise (ohh ohh)

[Troy and Gabriella:]

I know, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (ohh yeah)  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
(yeah) it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (yeah)  
We've got the power to sing what we feel (what we feel)  
Connected and real

[Gabriella:]  
Can't keep it all inside (ohh)

[Kelsi, Troy and Gabriella:]

Na na na na (ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (na na na na)  
You are the music in me (in me)  
Na na na na (ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me  
When I hear my favorite song (favorite song)  
I know that we belong (we belong)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (here because)  
You are the music in me  
Na na na na (ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (yeah).

After Troy, Gabi and Kelsi finished the song Mr. Fulton came and introduced a few more acts. Several acts later Mr. Fulton introduced Ryan.

"Ladies and Gentleman please welcome Lava Springs' own Ryan Evans."

Ryan walked to the center of the stage where there was both a piano and a guitar sitting however he did not go the piano; he picked up the guitar and started playing along with the house band for his performance.

Sometimes we fall down and can't get back up  
We're hiding behind skin that's too tough  
How come we don't say I love you enough  
Till it's to late, it's not too late

Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come  
We could make a feast from these crumbs  
And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun  
So if your life flashed before you  
What would you wish you would've done

Yeah… gotta start  
Lookin' at the hand of the time we've been given here  
This is all we got and we gotta start pickin' it  
Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'  
Gotta live like we're dying

We only got  
86 400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying

And if your plane fell out of the skies  
Who would you call with your last goodbyes  
Should be so careful who we live out our lives  
So when we long for absolution  
There'll no one on the line

Yeah… gotta start  
Lookin' at the hand of the time we've been given here  
This is all we got and we gotta start pickin' it  
Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'  
Gotta live like we're dying

We only got  
86 400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying

Like we're dying oh - like we're dying [x2]

We only got  
86 400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live - like we're dying

We never know a good thing till it's gone  
You never see a crash until it's head on  
All those people right when we're dead wrong  
You never know a good thing till it's gone

Yeah… gotta start  
Lookin at the hand of the time we've been given here  
This is all we got and we gotta start livin it  
Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'  
Gotta live like we're dying

We only got  
86 400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying

Like we're dying oh - like we're dying [x2]

We only got  
86 400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying  
Live like we're dying  
[Fade out]

When Ryan was done, Mr. Fulton came on stage to introduce the last act of the night.

"Our last act of the night comes from one of our junior staff members. Please welcome Chad Montez."

Chad then went to the center of the stage and sat down at the piano. He let out a deep breath and then nodded to the drummer to start and then he joined in on piano at the right time and then started singing.

Looking back on a photo album of my life  
It's the little things that make us smile  
That, that, that, that make us smile

Like the very first time that you discovered true love  
It's a feeling you can't describe  
But it always stays on your mind

Or the first time you hear a song on the radio  
that gives you goose bumps all over from head to toe or the time you stayed up all night talking on the phone and you looked up  
and realize he's staring _(AN: Changed she's to he's to fit storyline of character)  
_at the same star as you are

[Chorus]  
'Cause that's what gets me sentimental (Sentimental)  
That's what life is all about (Yeah, Yeah)  
That's what gets me all emotional  
More than all the things I can do without  
cause I figured out, these are the moments that matter, matter

[refrain]  
And I figured out, that these are the moments that mean the most to me  
Cuz I know I got friends, trust, family, and love all around me that should be enough and I figured out these are the moments that matter to me

The one thing that I cherish when I'm on the road is I know Im never alone  
Just look around at sunsets and waterfalls and you know that Gods very close(cause the worlds full of miracles)

Its like the first time that I learned my history  
Cuz my dad took the time, took my eyes, broke it down for me  
I still remember my mother askin me how my day went  
when I came home from school and these are some sweet memory  
[chorus]  
[Refrain]

Keep people you love close to you ,  
Cuz when it gets tough the'll help you pull through,  
no Don't let anybody take your moment from you  
Cuz thats all that matters in the end

[refrain]

When Chad finished he got a standing ovation which took him by surprise since he didn't think he deserved one. Mr. Fulton then came on stage to announce the winner as well as second and third place.

"Wow, what an amazing show we had this year. It is now my pleasure to introduce our first, second and third place winners. So let's start with third place. Our third place winner is the act of junior staff members Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez and Kelsi Neilson. In second place is Ryan Evans and our first place Star Dazzle Award this year goes to Chad Montez."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sharpay screamed to show her absolute horror at losing, she never lost.

But what Shar didn't know was that this year they had judges who didn't know anyone so that it could be fair and only based on talent not intimidation. Her parents actually did this so that Shar could start to get a taste of the real world. After the show finished the gang except Shar celebrated. About 15 minutes into the celebration Zeke noticed Shar was missing and went to find Ryan.

"Ryan, do you by any chance know where your sister is?"

"Probably in her room sulking because she has never lost anything in her life."

"Thanks man maybe I can cheer her up. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye and good luck with Shar she can be a real bitch when she is pissed."

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine. I know just what will make her happy."

"TMI, Bye Zeke. See ya later."

Zeke headed to Shar's room and never came back to the celebration. Later that night when the celebration ended the gang said goodbye to each other and said that they would see each other tomorrow. Troy took Gabi home because Chad was staying with Ryan. What everyone didn't know was that the celebration that had just ended would be their last one for awhile and that shortly a couple lives were going to change.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Please review. If you have any ideas let me know and I might just include them.**


	5. Where some lives change

_Chapter 4: Where some lives change_

Two weeks after the Talent Show things started to go down hill. First it started with Shar. She was starting to get sick a lot and didn't understand why. When she finally figured it out she realized how screwed she was, literally. She was heading back to the club form the doctor's office when she noticed a vaguely familiar car on the side of road practically wrapped around a tree. Shar only realized whose car it was when she pulled up near it and was able to read the license plate, which read CM hearts RE. She made her way to the club as fast as she could. When she got there she went looking for anyone in the gang. The first person she saw was Gabi.

"Gabriella, did you come with Chad this morning?"

"No, Troy drove me; Chad wasn't schedules to work till lunch. Why?"

"Just wondering, do you know where Ry is?"

"Last I saw him; he was heading to the golf course to meet your parents."

"Shit we had a game today. Thanks see you later."

Sharpay left and headed to the locker room to get her clubs so she could look normal when she got to the first tee. As Shar was leaving Gabi thought that was the weirdest conversation she has ever had with Shar.

_At the golf course with the Evans…_

Shar made it to the first tee just in time. This was their first game as a family all summer and Shar decided not to ruin it, at least not yet. She and her dad went first. Once Mr. Evans had finished, it was Ryan's turn. It was time for Ryan to put what he had learned in his lesson with Troy to good use. His whole family was completely shocked. For the whole length of the game Ryan was happy and Shar was about to ruin it.

"Ry, have you heard from Chad yet today?"

"Yes, he called this morning to with me luck with the game and to tell me he would see me later."

"But you haven't heard from him since?"

"No, I was just heading to the dining room now for lunch and figured I would see him there."

"You're not going to."

"What do you mean I'm not going to? I know for a fact he started work half an hour ago."

"He didn't make it to work."

"Shar what are you talking about. Of course Chad made it he has never missed work."

"I'm talking about the fact that I saw his car practically wrapped around a tree two hours ago."

"And how did you know it was his car, you have never paid much attention to anyone by Zeke in our group."

"The license plate, it read CM hearts RE."

That was all it took for Ryan to drop his clubs and start running to the pool. When he got there he saw Gabi sitting on the life guard tower so he wasn't sure if he could believe Shar, that was until he saw Mr. Fulton walking out to her with a somber look on his face. He made his way to where Gabi was and got there at the same time as Mr. Fulton.

"Miss Montez, could you come down here, I need to talk to you."

As Gabi with climbing down she noticed Ryan standing there and that he did not look his normal self.

"Miss Montez, I just got off the phone with your parents. They are at the hospital; your brother was in a car accident."

When Ryan heard this he almost fainted. It took him a minute but then he turned to Gabi.

"Shar told me she saw his car practically wrapped around a tree two hours ago."

"I can't believe this, this can't be happening."

"Miss Montez, you have the rest of the week off to be with your family."

"Thank you, Mr. Fulton." Mr. Fulton then headed back inside and Gabi turned to Ryan.

"Ry, I should probably get to the hospital but I don't have a car here. Troy drove me to work this morning."

"I'll drive; I have my car here besides I want to be there for Chad."

"Give me 10 minutes to change. I'll meet you at the front."

(AN: I know they are being pretty calm but they don't know how bad it is)

Ten minutes later, Ryan and Gabi were the road on the way to the hospital. While on the way Gabi text messaged her dad to find out where Chad was in the hospital. When Ryan parked his car, the two went straight to Chad's room. Gabi entered the room first however she didn't make it too far from the doorway, Ryan actually ran into her. What Gabi and Ryan saw shocked them to their very core. Chad had a tube in his throat and was attached to all kinds of wires. Gabi walked farther into the room and asked the question on both her and Ryan's mind.

"Dad, what happened?" It wasn't till Gabi spoke that her parents even noticed that there were two new occupants in the room.

"The police think someone ran Chad off the road causing him to run into the tree. They believe someone was intentionally trying to either injury him or kill him."

Ryan finally found his voice but it wasn't very strong.

"How badly is he injured?"

This time Gabi's mom answered.

"He is injured pretty badly. The doctors said his spinal cord was injured so severely that he won't walk again. Apparently a piece of glass from the driver's side window inserted itself in Chad's lower spine. The doctor rushed him to surgery but the damage was already done. We are just waiting for him to wake up."

Both Ryan and Gabi were speechless for awhile. Gabi was able to speak first.

"So Chad will really never be able to walk again?"

"The doctors are 95% certain that he will never walk again. The surgeon said that the piece of glass was in his back in such a way that it cut the spinal cord and the nerves that led to his legs."

Gabi started crying when her mom said this. Ryan was trying his best to be strong for his boyfriend.

"Chad doesn't know any of this right?" Asked Ryan.

"No he was unconscious when he was brought in and they rushed him to surgery shortly after he was brought in."

The occupants in the room then just sat there watching Chad hoping that he would wake up soon. About 10 minutes later a doctor walked in to check on Chad.

"Mr. and Mrs. Montez, Chad seems to be breathing over the machine so I am going to remove the tube helping him breathe after that it shouldn't be much longer till he wakes up. When he does wake up come get me so I can explain to him what happened. These kinds of things are better coming from a doctor so the person doesn't get angry with his family and friends."

Once the doctor removed the tube he left. Not even 15 minutes later Chad woke up.

"What…Where am I?"

"Chad honey you are in the hospital."

"What time is it? I should be at work. Ryan is going to be so worried that I am not there."

"Its 2 in the afternoon sweetie and I know for a fact Ryan is not worried about where you are."

"How…oh he here's too, what happened where is he?"

"I'm right here nothing happened to me."

"Why am I here please someone tell me."

"Honey let me get the doctor he will explain everything."

Chad's mom left to get the doctor, when they came into the room, he explained what had happened. Like the doctor was expecting, Chad was pretty upset. His first reaction was anger at the doctor. He screamed, then he cried. At this point the doctor left the room. Chad's mom and Gabi got on his bed and held him while he cried. When he could speak again he spoke in a small voice.

"Why me, my life was perfect. Now what, what am I supposed to do? My whole is going to change isn't it?"

"Mostly yes, but you have a loving family and a caring boyfriend to get you through it." Chad's dad answered, with that Chad looked at Ryan.

"You still want to be with me even though I will be in a wheelchair."

Ryan smiled and answered, "Forever and Always."


	6. The End of Summer part 1

_Chapter 5: The End of Summer Part 1_

It was a week after the accident when Chad was released from the hospital. Chad's mom picked him up. The family was very lucky that Chad's bedroom was on the first floor of their house since Chad was now in a wheelchair. When they pulled up in front of the house Chad noticed several familiar cars outfront. Chad knew that all of his friends and his boyfriend were in the house waiting for him. Tears started to form in his eyes. His mom noticed them and turned towards her son.

"Chad sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Its just all my friends are here. I didn't think they would all stick around after the accident. Troy yes but the rest of them not so much."

"Chad they love you no matter what. They are your best friends."

"I know that know. I think I'm ready to go in now can you get my chair."

"Sure just one second."

Chad's mom got his chair out of the trunk and came around to the passenger side where Chad was. She helped Chad into the chair and started to wheel him to the house. Chad noticed that his parents had a ramp built for him to get up to the front door and he assumed they had one built for the backyard as well. Chad's mom opened the door and let Chad wheel himself into the house. The first person Chad saw was Ryan. When Ryan saw Chad come into the house he ran over to him and bent down to give him a kiss. Ryan went to stand back up after the kiss but Chad decided to pull him onto his lap. Each of his friends came up to him and told him they were glad to see him home. No one mentioned the fact that Chad was in a wheelchair. The friends hung out for the rest of the day at the Montez house. Chad never let Ryan off his lap the whole time. That night it was just Chad and Ryan alone at the Montez house. While hanging out Chad started to look a little down Ryan notice and asked Chad why.

"I just feel like this accident took away who I am."

"What do you mean?"

"Basketball, it was pretty much my whole life."

"Chad you are more then basketball. You are a son, a brother, a friend, and a loving boyfriend. You are smart and can do anything you put your mind to. The team is not going to shut you out just because you aren't on the court with them anymore."

"Okay fine but what about college. I was kind of planning on a scholarship to play ball. My family may have money but enough to really put two kids through college at the same time. So now what?"

"Chad, you are a straight A student. You can try for an academic scholarship just like Gabi. Basketball was not your only way to go to college."

"I just never thought I wouldn't be able to play college ball or pro. That was my dream. Now I have no idea what I want to do. Basketball has been my whole life. I don't know who I am without it."

"So use senior year to figure it out. So other afterschool activities or wait until college to figure it out."

"Thanks Ryan, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well lets hope you never have to find out."

Chad and Ryan spent the rest of the night in each other arms.

_Meanwhile with Sharpay and Zeke…_

When the group left the Montez house Zeke and Sharpay headed to the Evans house since Sharpay's parents were staying at the club. Sharpay needed to tell Zeke that she was pregnant, she just didn't know how. Sharpay started to pace around the TV room so Zeke got concerned.

"Shar-baby, what's wrong?"

"Um, remember that night 3 weeks ago."

"Yes, why?"

"Well we forgot something really important."

"What do you mean … wait are you pregnant?"

"Yes, Zeke what are we going to do? How do I tell my parents?"

"Shar calm down we will figure out all that. Stressing about it can't be good."

"Zeke we haven't even started our senior year. Calculate it out I probably wont make it to prom let alone graduation."

"I know that, I am not saying it will be easy but we will figure these things out."

"How are you so calm? Anything we had planned for our future just went out the window."

"I am not that calm. I am totally freaking out in my head. Besides in my future I always saw myself with you and us having a family. So having a kid came a little earlier than originally planned but we will make it through."

"My parents are so going to be pissed off. In their eyes I was the perfect princess now what are they going to think."

"My parents wont be jumping for joy either."

"So we tell them together next week. My parents wanted to invite yours over for dinner anyway so we do it then."

"Works for me."

_The next week…_

Through the next week, Chad was adjusting to his new life in a wheelchair. The first couple days he was home his mom stayed home to help him but after 3 days of her constantly over his shoulder he told to go back to work.

"Mom, I am going to have to get used to doing things for myself from my chair so you might as well go back to work. Besides, Ryan will most likely come over anyway."

"Fine but call me or your dad if you need anything."

"Mom, just go I will be fine. I will still be in one piece when you get home. I promise."

"I know, just don't over do anything you are still recovering from surgery."

"I wont I promise. I will probably just watch tv or play video games all day anyway."

"Okay, bye sweetie"

"Bye mom."

A couple hours after his mom left, Ryan came over. Ryan found Chad out back with a basketball on his lap and looking longingly at the hoop.

"Hey baby, whats up?

"My dad said he was going to take down the hoop but he hasn't had time to yet."

"You know there is a handicap basketball league here."

"Huh?"

"I looked it up the other day when you said you didn't know what you would do without basketball. I remembered reading something about people in wheelchairs who played so I googled it. If you want to play you still can just not the way you used to."

"You really researched that for me?"

"Of course I did , you're my boyfriend and I love you and want to see you happy."

"Ah, thanks babe. I love you too."

"Come on, I'll show you the website. Just promise me two things. One wait to even see if you can still make baskets till after your surgery sites are healed and two get your doctor's permission."

"I promise just pull up the website."

The rest of the afternoon the boys looked at the website and just spent time relaxing together. Chad started to feel more like himself since maybe he could still have basketball. Troy's dad had also called that afternoon to check on Chad but to also give him a surprise.

"Hello"

"Chad, its Coach Bolton."

"Hey coach what can I do for you?"

"First you can tell me how you are doing?"

"Sort of okay. Still adjusting to the chair and the fact that I wont be playing this year or in the future, well unless its in a handicap league."

"I'm just glad you are okay. Basketball wasn't your whole life so only a small part was taken away from you."

"I guess, its just hard. Was there something else you wanted, coach?"

"Actually yes, I don't want to lose you from the team so I talked to the principal, school board and athletic committee and asked if you could help coach."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am. You would still be a wildcat just not a player."

"I'm in." Chad's face broke into a huge smile and Ryan was looking at him with a questioning look on his face.

"Good. Myself and Coach Adams will meet with you a week before school starts to set up everything."

"Thanks coach. I promise I wont let you down."

"I know you wont and you know that Troy and I will help you if you want to try for the handicap league."

"I know, Ryan just showed me about it today so I still have to talk to my doctor about it."

"Understandable, well I will let you get back to your afternoon."

"Thanks again coach, bye."

Chad hung up and looked at Ryan.

"What?"

"What has you practically jumping in your chair?"

"Coach Bolton offered me an opportunity to still be on the team as a coach."

"I am happy for you. See I told you basketball wasn't completely out of your life."

Chad and Ryan hung out together just enjoying being with each other.

_With the Evans' and Baylor's at dinner…_

At the end of the week the Baylor's went to Lava Springs to have dinner with the Evans'. Ryan wasn't happy about this dinner because he was forced to attend instead of being with his boyfriend. Zeke and his parents showed up 10 minutes early and were seated in the private dining room. 5 minutes later Shar came down to the table. Zeke could tell that she was nervous. Next to arrive were Mr and Mrs Evans. Ryan came 5 minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late. I hit some traffic leaving the Montez's house."

"Its fine Ryan dear just have a seat."

"Yes son, its good to see you it seems like we haven't seen much of you lately."

"Daddy, leave Ry alone you know about the accident. He has just been with Chad trying to keep his mind off of what happened." When Shar stuck up for him Ryan looked at her in shock. It took him a minute but he figured something big happened to her that she needed him to support her.

"Sorry Princess. Ryan please give Chad and his family our best."

"Yes, us too, Ryan." Zeke's mom said.

"I will, thank you."

Conversation turned to happier things from there. Like what the kids were looking forward to for senior year and where they were planning to apply to for college. Shar and Zeke were faking their responses since after dessert they were going to drop the p-bomb. Dinner came and went and Shar was getting more nervous as time went on. By the time dessert made it to the tablet she was so nervous that she couldn't eat any. When her parents and the Baylor's were finished with theirs she did it.

"I'm pregnant." Ryan who at that moment had a bite of cake in his mouth, spit it out when she said that.

"Princess, I don't think I heard you right. What did you say?"

"I think she said she's pregnant." Mr. Baylor said and he didn't look happy.

"Shar-sweetie is that true?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Yes." At the confirmation, Mrs. Baylor slapped the back of Zeke's head.

"Ow, mom what was that for?"

"For getting your girlfriend pregnant at seventeen."

Ryan and Mr. Evans were speechless.

"Daddy, please say something."


	7. The End of Summer part 2

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update this story. There really is no excuse for why it took me so long to update. I did have computer issue and a bit of writers block but those really aren't excuse. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. So on with the show...**

_Chapter 6: End of Summer Part Two_

"Daddy, please say something."

"Ryan can you please escort the Baylors to the lobby for a moment" Mr. Evans said.

"Sure dad. Mr. and Mrs. Baylor if you would come with me."

"All three of them, so your mother and I can talk to your sister alone."

Ryan Along with Baylors got up from the table and started to head out. Ryan turned around and faced his sister and mouthed, 'I'm here for you no matter what'. With that, Ryan and the Baylors exited the dining room.

"Daddy"

"No Sharpay you don't get to speak at the moment. Not even a senior yet. What happened that you had to get pregnant? Did you want to prove that not only could you ruin your life but the life of the baby's father? This is no way you are going to finish your senior year now. You can kiss any future you had goodbye. No college, no career on Broadway or movies or whatever you wanted. Probably no basketball for Zeke. Did you not think of the consequences of having sex at your age?"

"WE USED A CONDOM; APPARENTLY THEY ARE NOT ALWAYS EFFECTIVE." With that Shar ran out if the dining room and directly into Ryan.

_Meanwhile in the lobby with Ryan and the Baylors…_

"So you knocked up my sister?"

"Ryan you have to know that I didn't plan this. I love you sister and I promise to do right by her."

"Well good because I have a feeling things with my parents are not going to be good."

"Zeke, honey if the Evans kick Sharpay out she can come live with us. We may not like this but she is carrying our grandchild." Zeke looked at his mom in shock. Ryan was the first to respond.

"Thank you, Mrs. Baylor. My sister and I may not get along but I don't want to see her homeless."

At this point Shar ran out of the dining room and ran right into Ryan.

"Shar, what happened?" Ryan asked her.

"Daddy went on and on about how I ruined not only my life but Zeke's also."

"Sharpay, honey if you want you can come live with us. It's not as grand as you're used to but its home and a place with no judgment and only help." Mrs. Baylor offered.

"Thank you. I think I might just take you up on that." With that Sharpay broke down into tears.

_The following week…_

Zeke and Sharpay, or more like Zeke with just Shar on his arm, told the gang the news of the baby. After Zeke had told them, everyone looked at Ryan.

"What?"

"You knew and didn't tell us is what." Taylor said.

"It wasn't my news to tell. Shar and my parents had stuff to work through."

"So that's why you stayed at our house all week. I wondered why your parents didn't care you weren't even at the club." Gabi said.

"Too much tension. I want to enjoy the summer beside my parents probably didn't even notice I wasn't there."

"They noticed every night at dinner; they waited for 20 minutes for you to show before they started eating. It was very tense." Sharpay spoke for the first time since arriving at the Montez house, which is where the gang hung out now since it was currently the only house that was wheelchair friendly.

"I'm assuming your parents didn't take the news very well." Martha said.

"No, we have been fighting about it all week. We came to an agreement yesterday though."

"What was the agreement?" Kelsi asked.

"My parents aren't kicking me out. I still go to school at least through first semester. And Zeke works for my dad when not in school or at practice."

"That doesn't sound too bad. What does you dad do anyway?" Troy asked.

"I don't know exactly but something to do with architecture or real state."

"He does both. The international company he started not only does real state both commercial and residential but he is an architect." Ryan said. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"What, since I can remember my dad has been grooming me to take over the company. He said that Broadway id full of guys like me so why not do something where you stand out for your achievements."

When he was still getting crazy looks he continued, "Did no one notice that I take an art class at school?" Everyone but Chad shock their heads.

"Wait, Chad you knew about all this?" Jason asked.

"Of course I knew, well not everything. Just about the grooming and the classes. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

"Good point baby. My dad said something about truly showing me the ropes to the company next summer or something. I think if I end up in New York or California for school he will want me working in the office there or even the one here if I stay in New Mexico after high school."

At the talk of college Chad got a depressed look on his face just like Sharpay has had most of the day. Later when the gang had left Ryan brought it up to Chad.

"Baby, why did you look depressed earlier?"

"It's stupid really."

"Chad, honey just tell me."

"…" Chad mumbled something under his breath.

'Chad, what was that, I couldn't hear you."

"You were talking about college."

"College is a long way off."

"Not really, Ry. We have to apply in October and November. That's only a few months and I have no idea what I am going to do so I don't know where to apply. The way you were talking it seems like you know which schools you are applying to. What am I supposed to do and how am I supposed to act when my boyfriend and friends are moving on after high school and I could end up stuck here at home watching you leave."

"First of all, I am not going anywhere without you. Second the only reason why I know where I am applying is because my dad basically handed me the pamphlets and told me they were colleges that I needed to apply to. The reason, they all have majors in architecture. NYU, UCLA and UNM Albuquerque all have great understudies programs, maybe just apply as undecided and go from there. I am sure that most of the gang has no idea where they are going to go."

"Can we just put college on the backburner for now? I want to be happy and this conversation is anything but at the moment."

"Of course but you do need to start thinking about it."

"I know and I will but right now I just want to spend some quality time with my handsome boyfriend."

_The next couple of weeks…_

Chad had his first appointment post-surgery a week after the announcement. The doctor said he was healing just fine and he doesn't have to take it easy anymore. He mentioned to the doctor about the handicap basketball to see if he could do that and his doctor gave him the green light. When Chad got home he went on the website that Ryan had shown him and signed up. Now all he had to do was wait for the email from the person in charge. Chad didn't have to wait long as an email was an his inbox with a couple hours. He just didn't have the courage to open it alone so he asked his boyfriend and best friend to be there when he did.

_Dear Mr. Montez,_

_We here at the East Albuquerque Wheelchair Basketball league are both happy and sad to have heard from you. We are happy because we have a new member but are also sad due to the circumstances to acquiring you as a new member. We meet every other Sunday downtown at the Rec Center. Unfortunately, you just missed this week's meeting. We look forward to meeting you in two weeks for try-outs (just a formality) and practice. Attached you will find all the information needed. Please bring all the paperwork with you to your first practice._

_Sincerely,_

_Coach Brooks_

"So when do we start shooting hoops, bro?" Troy asked.

"I guess it's a good thing my dad never got around to taking down the hoop in the backyard. How about know? That is if you don't mind baby."

"Go I'll go hang out with Gabi."

Troy and Chad went out to the backyard to shoot some hoops while Ryan went upstairs to hang out with Gabi in her room, which had a perfect view of the backyard so they could watch the guys.

"Hey Gabi, mind if I join you the boys are outside on the court."

"Nope, what Chad's playing again?"

"Yeah, didn't he tell you he was going to try to do a handicap league once he got the okay from his doctor?"

"No he didn't, but I'm happy he's playing again. He just hasn't seemed quite himself without it."

Ryan and Gabi watched the boys for most of the afternoon. It took Chad a while to get used to throwing from the chair but after a while he was making every shot he took. When it got time for dinner they decided to do a double date to the pizza place down the street from the Montez house. Chad was a little nervous about going out since he really only left the house since the accident to go to the doctors. The pizza place was a local hangout for the students of East High and so he figured several students would be there especially since it was summer. Chad was right, because as soon as the group went in the place went quiet. News at East High travels quickly so within a few days after the accident everyone knew, Chad just didn't want to believe it. The four of them moved to a table in the back. Once they were at the table the place returned to normal, well almost normal every once in a while someone would look at their table.

"I wish they would stop starring, it's making me self-conscious."

"Chad this is the first time any of them have seen you it will die down after a few times of you being out and about." Gabi replied.

"I just know that I will get the same looks when school starts back up in a few weeks. It scares me that no one will look at me the same way. That they will see the chair and suddenly I can't do anything for myself anymore and or am a completely different person."

"So prove them wrong. When school starts wheel yourself in with your head held high and don't let the looks get to you. Just continue like everything is normal and you haven't changed and pretty soon everyone else will see it that way." Gabi responded.

"I hope so. At least I have you guys who won't treat me any different."

Dinner progressed relatively uneventful after that. So did the rest of the summer. Chad started to go out more after that night and he was slowly getting used to get around in the chair. He just hated not being able to drive himself anymore; he either relied on his parents, sister or Ryan to get around. As the summer was coming to an end he even spent some time at the club with Ryan. Not only to spend time with his boyfriend but also to get used to maneuvering around in a crowd especially before school started. Chad was doing amazing with the handicap basketball league. Sharpay was starting to warm up to the group more and more as she was hanging with them more since she didn't really want to be around her parents more than necessary, which she figured was a good thing since as soon as East High learned of her pregnancy she would fall down the popularity ladder and would need to lean on them for support. Taylor and Kelsi still hadn't found boys they deemed worthy enough to be their boyfriends. The gang even convinced all their parents to build something at all their houses for Chad to be able to come over so it wouldn't limit where they hang out. By the end of the summer, no one really noticed Chad's chair or really cared that Sharpay was pregnant. They were just 10 friends who were preparing for their senior year of high school and were looking forward to it or at least most of them were. They decided that they were going to make the most of the next year even with the major life changes that occurred to them that summer.

**AN: Please review. I love seeing them in my inbox. Also any suggestions as to what happens next are welcome. I have a general idea as to where I am taking this story but would love input.**


	8. The Start of Senior Year

**AN: Sorry it took it me so long to update. My life has been a little crazy. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and please let me know what you think.  
**

_Chapter 7 – Start of Senior Year_

_The night before school started…_

Right after dinner at the Montez house, Chad was starting to get nervous. He knew that this year was going to be different than the past three but not because of the wheelchair, no Chad had gotten used to it now that the looks he occasionally got didn't faze him. No this year was different because it would be the last with all his friends and even his sister. Chad decided at that moment that nothing was going to stop him from having the best senior year he could.

Gabi in the room above him was also nervous but it was just her normal night before school jitters. Only thing different was that her brother wasn't in her room to try to calm her down. Shortly after she realized the problem her phone dinged to tell her that she had a text message. '_I know you're nervous but this year since I can't come 2 U, Y don't U come 2 me. Bring whatever movies U want, I'll get the popcorn & soda from the kitchen.' _Gabi got a smile on her face instantly. She changed into her PJs since usually the Montez sibling night before school ritual ended with them asleep in Gabi's room well this year Chad's. Once changed she went to her movie collection and grabbed a few choices mostly chick flicks or musicals but she knew her brother wouldn't care as he would probably spend most of the night texting with Ryan like he has done the past couple years. Once she had the DVDs she headed downstairs and found Chad lying on his bed ready to begin their ritual. Gabi put the first movie in and climbed onto Chad's bed and hit play. Halfway through the second movie Chad paused the movie.

"What are you going to do next year at college when you don't have me to watch movies with?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about college?"

"I have gotten over my anxiety about college and no basketball. Why don't you answer my question?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead. I don't even remember when I started becoming nervous but I guess I will cross that bridge when I get there. Now can we go back to watching the movie?"

Chad resumed the movie but he wasn't focused on it anymore. He knew this ritual was all for his sister's benefit so he worried about what she would do next year till they both fell asleep.

_Morning of the first day of Senior Year…_

Chad woke up before his sister and decided that he might as well start getting ready for school, as he was wheeling out of his bathroom he found his sister was awake and was talking to someone on his phone.

"I don't know, oh wait he just got out of the bathroom let me just hand him the phone." She said to whoever was on the other end of the phone. She then proceeded to walk across the room, hand Chad his phone and mouth Ryan before walking out to get herself ready.

"Hey, babe"

"Hi sweetie, I was calling to see if you wanted me to pick up for school or if you were going to ride with Troy and Gabi this year."

"I had assumed I was going to end up riding with Troy and Ella. You and Sharpay have always gone together on the first day in her car so I just assumed it would be the same."

"Shar already left this morning and even if she hadn't I kind of decided that I would like to arrive to my first day of senior year with my boyfriend by my side"

"I would like that too. When should I expect you?"

"I'll be there in 30 minutes. I have to finish getting ready and I'm sure you do too."

"You're right I do have to finish getting ready and for some reason I feel that this year I have to be more on my game than I have been in the past."

"It's probably because you know the second you roll through the doors every eye will be on you. It sucks but you know it's true."

"I know your right. I just wish that you weren't. I should probably hang up and get ready, I see you in half an hour. I love you."

"Love you too, see you shortly."

After Chad hung up with Ryan, he rolled over to his closet to get dressed for school. He had no idea why he cared so much what people thought but he was determined to look like nothing changed. 15 minutes later, Chad was rolling out of his room and into the kitchen for breakfast all dressed and ready to go.

"Good morning mom." Chad said as soon as he saw his mother.

"Good morning sweetie. Do you need a ride to school this morning because I'm sure your dad would be happy to take you on his way to work?"

"No, Ryan is picking me up in 15 minutes so I should probably eat something before he gets here."

"Of course sweetie, pancakes are waiting on the table. Your sister should be down shortly. I imagine she is riding with Troy this morning."

"Of course, when have you known Gabi to not ride to school with Troy except for when he has been sick?"

"True, well I should finish getting ready for work myself. Enjoy breakfast and I will see tonight for dinner."

With that Chad's mom headed back upstairs and Chad pulled up to the kitchen table to eat breakfast. Chad had just finished filling his plate when Gabi joined him at the table. The siblings ate breakfast in silence while they waited for their respective boyfriends to pick them up. They finished eating just as Ryan arrived. Ryan let himself in when he got there, when he walked into the Montez kitchen he went over to Chad and leaned down to give him a good morning kiss but as he was standing back up Chad pulled him into his lap.

"Oomph. Are you ready to go baby?" Ryan asked.

"Yep, just have to grab my backpack from my room"

"Ok, I meet you at the front door then." With that Ryan made to stand back up but Chad wouldn't let him.

"Nope you are coming with me."

"Chad, you do realize you go twice a slow when you have me on your lap?"

"I know but we still have 45 minutes till we have to be at school and it only takes us 10 minutes to get there from here so I figured I would keep you on my lap while you actually let me."

"Alright fine, but if you purposely go slower than you normally do with me on here then I am getting off because we do need to get to school early. Remember you have to get to homeroom with Ms. Darbus on time and she will not care if you are late just because it takes you longer to get there now. Remember she doesn't give any special treatment, well except to maybe Shar but still I don't want you to end up in detention on our first day of senior year."

By the time Ryan had finished his speech, Chad was rolling into his room and over to his desk. Chad grabbed his back and handed it Ryan who draped it over the back the wheelchair. Once that was done, Chad headed back out of his room and towards the front door. When they got to the door, Ryan insisted he get up which Chad finally allowed and they headed to Ryan's car. Ryan helped Chad into the front seat, then handed him his backpack and then proceeded to fold up the chair and place it in the trunk. The drive to school was uneventful however; as they pulled into the parking lot Chad started to get butterfly in his stomach which was something that he never encountered. Ryan looked over at Chad once he pulled into a space and could instantly see how a wreck his boyfriend had become.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's just that I realized that I am actually going to need to rely on others to make sure I get to class on time. I may have mastered get around in a wheelchair and sure for the first couple of days people are going to stop and get out-of-the-way while they stare but then when the novelty of seeing me in the chair wears off everyone is going to go back to business as usual which will make my life twice as hard. No one is going to care that they need to move so that I can get to class and I can only move so fast on my own. It's like you said earlier none of my teachers are going to care that it takes me longer to get to class and if I'm late they aren't going to give me special treatment or at least not after the first couple of days. I just don't want to burden anyone with helping me get to class."

"Chad Montez, you are not a burden and don't let anybody make you think different. We love you and don't mind helping. Besides we normally walk to class together so now one person will just push you instead. No major change, no one has to go out of their way to help you."

"I know, it still is just going to be something I have to get used to. No one wants to admit defeat and to me be pushed around campus instead of getting around on my own just feels like a defeat."

"Baby, you are not going to need assist to get to every class just the ones far away from each other. So you are not giving up totally control just partial."

"I guess that true, thank you Ry. You always seem to know what to say."

"You're welcome babe, now let me get your chair and then we can go into school and head to homeroom."

With that Ryan got out of the car and grabbed Chad's chair from the trunk. He then draped Chad's backpack over the back of the chair and helped Chad into the chair. Once Chad was settled he grabbed his own bag and they proceeded into the building. Like Chad had predicted, the entire student body stopped what they were doing when he rolled in and stared as he rolled by. Chad and Ryan made their way to Ms. Darbus' classroom and met up with the rest of the gang, who slowly started to trickle in after them.

The rest of the morning proceeded along the same lines. As Chad rolled down the hall students stopped to watch him and most had looks of pity on their faces. Like Ryan had predicted no one in the gang cared about helping Chad get to his classes that were too far from him to push himself to.

Lunch was another story altogether. Some underclassmen decided now was a good time to pick on Chad since he seemed defenseless in the chair. As Chad was rolling into the cafeteria alongside Troy since they had class together before lunch, the kid decided to drop a book on the floor right in front of one of the wheels and did it at the right time that neither Chad nor Troy saw. Chad rolled over the book causing his chair to tip over and sending him to the ground on his side in front of most of the school. Of course the kid didn't get the reaction he was hoping for, which was for the entire school to break out laughing; instead they were either too shocked to react or gasped at the stupidity of their classmate. Troy helped Chad right himself and noticed what had caused Chad to fall. He grabbed the book before the other kid could and saw a name written on it. The kid realized he was ultimately screwed and decided to run for it after he walked calmed out of the cafeteria. Troy told Chad to continue to their table. Once Troy was alone he headed to his dad's office to hand over the information and then went back to enjoy lunch.

The rest of the day after lunch was uneventful. The team didn't have practice this week so afterschool the group headed home. Chad hoped that the one event today would be the only one taken to try to humiliate him. He didn't show it at lunch but the kid did get to him. He realized that he may the advantage he used to. No one picked on a member of the basketball and now that he technically isn't on the team anymore may make him open to being picked on and the face that he is in a wheelchair makes all that much easier. Chad decided not to tell anyone his little fear. He just hoped that the rest of the year remained uneventful.

**AN: Please let me know what you think. I love reading your reviews. Also let me know if you have any ideas for what you would like to happen to any of the characters. I have a general idea of what I plan to happen but am always welcoming new ideas.**


End file.
